There are a variety of personal protection devices which are currently available which disguise a self-defense device in another object which has separate utility; the disguise is intended to provide the user with the advantage of surprise if attacked, since an aggressor will hopefully assume the user to be unarmed. Examples of such disguised devices are canes/umbrellas and dumbbells. However, these devices are freestanding and the conventional objects that these devices resemble are objects that provide a degree of defense use. Canes, for example, have frequently been used to ward off an aggressor, and the weight and mass of a dumbbell serves as an extension of the hand and makes the hand a more effective fighting tool when gripped. Thus, the advantage of surprise is greatly diminished, since an attacker will appreciate that a cane or dumbbell may be used as an improvised weapon and will plan their attack accordingly.
Furthermore, these devices most likely can only be used as a defense device if they are being carried by the user at the time an aggressor makes their advance. An aggressor would be quick to the thwart a person from moving to and picking up any device which the attacker would appreciate could be used as a defensive aid.
Thus, there is a need for a defensive device which can be concealed in the environment which surrounds the user, readily accessible by the user but the presence of which will not be recognized by an aggressor.